Prequel to Untitled Future Kickin' it Story
by Eyeseers
Summary: This is the first prequel to another Kickin' It story that will be made in 2015. This prequel is about Jack's side of his soon-to-be relationship with Milton. Sorry that it is so short! Review and see what you think.


**-My first Kickin' It story-**

**The 1st Prequel to another story coming soon.**

_On the Bus_

* * *

_4 years ago..._

_Ever since he was thirteen years old, Jack Brewer always had a problem with his dick. It first happened at night, when he woke up with a massive hard-on. The hard-on was up to about 11 inches. When he went to doctor, the doctor told him that he suffered non-stop masturbatory disease. Non-stop masturbatory disease was a disease when someone's dick got hard, they had to take care of it or their dick will never get hard again in their lifetime. At school, home, movies, or even in the dojo, Jack would have to take care of it, throughout his life._

* * *

_4 years later...on a Friday morning_

The seventeen-year-old Jack Brewer woke up with a concerned look on his face. He looked down into his boxers and checked to see if he was hard. He wasn't, so got up and changed into a striped, see-through, gray shirt and jean-shorts. He put the finishing touches on himself by adding cologne, old spice, and eating a piece of gum, hoping that he would finally kiss Kim. Jack came downstairs to find pancakes, bacon and orange juice on the kitchen table. His parents had left to go to work, so he was the only one in the house. While eating his bacon, he looked at the clock and realized it was 7:25. He was going to be late for school! Jack dashed out the door with his backpack and ran straight for the bus stop. Jack ran with all of his might, however he made it to the bus just in time.

Jack sat all the way in the back and watched as the bus left the neighborhood. As he was hoping that his condition wasn't showing, it showed enormously. Jack looked around the bus and no one was paying attention.

Jack rubbed his hands all over his see-through t-shirt. He used his left hand to rub his Upper-chest. He moved to one of his bulky pecs and circled around the small pink buds on top. Jack couldn't take it anymore as he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his six-pack and his strong arms. He started to caress his body by tweaking and tugging his small, pink nipples. As he twisted his small buds to his strongest, Jack nearly screamed that people almost saw what he was doing. His nipples became brightly red and pointy as he released them. His hands moved down to his abdomen, slowly rubbing his six-pack, one-by-one. Jack moved his hands to his growing bulge in his hands and rubbed his dick back and forth.

Jack unbuttoned his pants and slid them down, pulling them down to his ankles. His underwear-covered dick shot straight up into the air. He gasped as squeezed his covered dick. He stroked it up and down repeatedly. He covered his mouth as he tried not to get noticed. As he was getting close, he stopped and pulled his underwear down to where his pants where. Jack's eleven inch, thick, juicy, rock-hard cock leaned back on his abs. He held his cock and stroked it up and down. As he closed his eyes, he rubbed his body, up and down. Jack changed his pace of stroking his cock as he stroked faster and faster until he was at his limit.

"_Ah, Milton!" whispered Jack._

_Jack's eyes popped wide out as he painted his right nipple, chest, and stomach white._ He thought, "_Milton! Why would I think about Milton? Maybe it's my wet thoughts getting the best of me." _Jack cleaned himself up and managed to get his clothes back on before anybody noticed what he did. He thought, "_Why...Milton? Why couldn't I think about Kim or any other girl?" _As the bus reached Seaford High School, Jack continued to think "_Do I still like Kim? Or do I like guys like Milton. God, I'm so Confused!"_ As he entered his first class of the day, Jack knew he had a lot to think about.

* * *

**-There will be another prequel that involves Milton coming in October.**

**-Also coming soon, a new M-rated fanfiction series will premiere. This will be a Mighty Med fanfic series.**

**-This will be a 7-episode series. Each episode will air weekly on Saturdays.-**

**See ya later, fools! **


End file.
